


Gravity

by TabooMonster123



Series: 100 Drabble Prompts [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Uther being himself, mentioned death offscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabooMonster123/pseuds/TabooMonster123
Summary: The differences between father and son are sometimes striking. Sometimes at... inopportune moments.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 100 Drabble Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858849
Kudos: 12





	Gravity

“Well done, my son,” Uther placed his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “Once again, you have rid Camelot of the menace that is sorcery.”

Grim-faced, Arthur stood, shoulders back in acceptance of his king’s pride but otherwise impassive. He bowed once, then spun around and strode from the throne room, Merlin at his heels. They walked to his room in silence.

Closing the door behind them, Arthur turned to Merlin and snapped, “An entire village’s worth of people are dead. Explain to me, Merlin, why you think this is an occasion worth _smiling_ over.”

“Just thinking about something you don’t lack, sire,” Merlin said, and though he schooled his expression back, he still refused to explain what exactly he meant by that.


End file.
